Animal Planet
|slogan = Wilder is better |country = United States |language = English |broadcast_area = National |headquarters = Silver Spring, Maryland |sister_channel(s) = American Heroes Channel Cooking Channel Discovery Discovery en Español Discovery Family Discovery Familia DIY Network Food Network Great American Country HGTV Investigation Discovery Motor Trend Oprah Winfrey Network Science Channel Travel Channel TLC |website = www.animalplanet.com |sat_serv_1 = DirecTV |sat_chan_1 = Channel 282 (HD) Channel 1282 (VOD) |sat_serv_2 = Dish Network |sat_chan_2 = Channel 184 (HD) |cable_serv_1 = Available on most cable providers |cable_chan_1 = Channel slots vary on each operator |iptv_serv_1 = Verizon FiOS |iptv_chan_1 = Channel 122 (SD) Channel 622 (HD) |iptv_serv_2 = AT&T U-Verse |iptv_chan_2 = Channel 258 (SD) Channel 1258 (HD) }}Animal Planet is an American pay television channel owned by Discovery, Inc. First established on October 1, 1996, the network is primarily devoted to series and documentaries about wild animals and domestic pets. The channel was originally a joint venture with BBC Worldwide, and favored educational programming such as nature documentaries. In 2008, Animal Planet adopted a more mature programming direction, with an emphasis on aggressive and predatory portrayals of animals, as well as an increase in reality programs following personalities involved in animal-related occupations and investigations. Animal Planet rebranded again in October 2018, shifting back towards a more family-oriented direction. As of January 2016, approximately 91,603,000 households receive Animal Planet. Discovery has also established or licensed international versions of the channel in various regions. History Animal Planet was launched on October 1, 1996; it was created by Discovery Communications in cooperation with BBC Worldwide. On January 1, 1997, Animal Planet's distribution grew as a result of Advance Entertainment Corporation selling the satellite transponder slot belonging to the WWOR EMI Service (a national superstation feed of Secaucus, New Jersey/New York City's WWOR-TV, that was implemented following the 1989 passage of the Syndication Exclusivity Rights Rule by the Federal Communications Commission) to Discovery Communications, replacing the feed with Animal Planet outright. In late 2005, as part of a multi-million dollar expansion, the National Aquarium in Baltimore opened an exhibit called "Animal Planet Australia: Wild Extreme". Animal Planet and the National Aquarium in Baltimore announced a multi-year partnership the year prior, which produced an original orientation film that gives Aquarium visitors background on the Australian area which inspired the new exhibit and a dedicated area inside the expansion where visitors can learn about Animal Planet's conservation efforts and other programming. The partnership also allowed the possibility of future productions of television programs about the National Aquarium in Baltimore's research and exhibits. In 2006, BBC Worldwide sold its 20% interest in the flagship Animal Planet U.S. network back to Discovery Communications. The BBC maintained its 50% ownership in Animal Planet's European, Asian and Latin American channels, as well as a minority interest in Animal Planet Japan and Animal Planet Canada until November 15, 2010, when BBC Worldwide sold 50% interest in Animal Planet and Liv to Discovery Communications for $156 million. Animal Planet is additionally an associate member of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative. During the late 2000s, Genius Products announced a U.S. distribution agreement involving Animal Planet and TLC. Jakks Pacific also entered into a licensing agreement to develop Animal Planet-branded pet products. 2008 rebranding 2018 rebranding Programming ''Animal Planet Magazine'' See also *Animal Planet (UK & Ireland) *Animal Planet (Canada) *Animal Planet Nordic *Animal Planet (Australia and New Zealand) *Animal Planet (Germany) *Animal Planet Europe *Animal Planet (Poland) *Animal Planet (India) *Animal Planet (Asia) External links *Official website Category:Animal Planet Category:American television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Discovery Networks